english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
RWBY (2013)
RWBY is an American 3D web series that was created by Monty Oum for Rooster Teeth Productions. The series premiered on July 18, 2013. Starring the Voices of *Aaron Dismuke - Oscar Pine, Ozma (ep69) *Aaron Marquis - Nolan Porfirio *Adam Ellis - Cardin Winchester, Tukson (ep17) *Alan Abdine - Penny's Driver (ep16) *Alejandro Saab - Dying Huntsman (ep42), Henry Marigold (ep46) *Alena Lecorchick - Atlas Air Traffic Female (ep79), Atlas Pilot (ep90), Atlas Soldier (ep88), Mantle Citizen (ep89), Train Announcer (ep52) *Alex Leonard - Large Man (ep35) *Alex Mai - Dee (ep67) *Amber Lee Connors - Businesswoman (ep46), Reporter 02 (ep43), Short Boy (ep50), Vernal *Anairis Quinones - Councilman Camilla, Harriet Bree *Andrea Caprotti - Blue Three (ep37) *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Apphia Yu - Young Ren (ep50) *Ariel James - Faunus 02 (ep61) *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Ashley Jenkins - Coco Adel *Austin Hardwicke - White Fang Goon (ep28) *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Billy B Burson III - Bandit Two, Pilot (ep81) *Blaine Gibson - Brawnz Ni *Brooke Olson - Mantle Child (ep87) *Bruce Carey - Captain *Bruce DuBose - God of Darkness (ep69) *Burnie Burns - Detective#1 (ep15), Police Officer (ep16), Taiyang Xiao Long *Caiti Ward - Velvet Scarlatina *Caitlin Glass - Willow Schnee (ep87) *César Altagracia - Atlas Soldier (ep90), Salesman (ep35), White Fang Guard 02 (ep67) *Chad James - Councilman Sleet *Chase McCaskill - God of Light (ep69) *Cherami Leigh Kuhn - Ilia Amitola *Chris Guerrero - Blacksmith (ep41), Dudley (ep67) *Chris Kokkinos - Bandit One, Crew Member 02 (ep43), Husband (ep46) *Chris Martin - White Fang Goon (ep16) *Chris Wehkamp - Clover Ebi *Christine Stuckart - Waiter (ep87), White Fang Guard 01 (ep67), Young Faunus Woman (ep61) *Christopher Sabat - Arthur Watts *Clifford Chapin - Shay D. Mann *Cole Gallian - Broadcast Op (ep37) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Jinn *Connor Pickens - Patrol (ep86), Terminal Soldier (ep76), White Fang Guard 03 (ep67), Young Blacksmith (ep50) *Cristina Vee - Robyn Hill *Dalton Allen - Manta Three-Four (ep79) *Daman Mills - Leo Lionheart *Daniel Fabelo - Sailor (ep16) *Danzer Koehler - Argus Air Control (ep79) *Dave Fennoy - Dr. Pietro Polendina *Dawn M. Bennett - An Ren (ep50), Elm Ederne *Derek Mears - Corsac Albain *Dustin Matthews - Drinking Buddy (ep80), White Fang Goon (ep28) *Ed Whetstone - AK-200 Driver (ep86), AK-200 Driver (ep88), Atlas Pilot (ep90), Atlas Soldier (ep90), Mantle Citizen (ep89) *Elizabeth Maxwell - Winter Schnee *Emily Fajardo - Small Girl (ep58), Trifa (ep60) *Emily McBride - Schnee Corp Operator (ep19) *Eric Baudour - Forest *Ethan Marler - Newscaster (ep68) *Felecia Angelle - Trophy Wife (ep46) *Flynt Flossy - Flynt Coal *Garrett Hunter - Adam Taurus *Gavin Free - Scarlet David *Gio Coutinho - Menagerie Guard *Gray G. Haddock - Councilman (ep28), Roman Torchwick, Video Game Announcer (ep32), White Fang Lieutenant *Howard Wang - Whitley Schnee *Ian Kedward - White Fang Goon 1 (ep27) *Isaiah Torres - Goon (ep16), Sailor (ep16) *J.J. Castillo - Mercury Black (eps17-28) *J. Michael Tatum - Klein Sieben *JD Arredondo - Atlas Soldier (ep86) *Jack Pattillo - Hei "Junior" Xiong (ep20) *Jacob Strickler - Beacon Student (ep24), Student (ep28) *Jamie Smith - Mistral Police Captain (ep65), Terra Cotta-Arc *Jason Douglas - Jacques Schnee, Reporter 03 (ep43) *Jason Lei Rose - General James Ironwood *Jason Liebrecht - Qrow Branwen (ep80+) *Jeb Aguilar-Kendrick - Argus Soldier (ep78) *Jen Brown - Lisa Lavender, Pyrrha Nikos, Red Haired Woman (ep75) *Jen Taylor - Salem *Jenn K. Tidwell - Body Guard (ep68), Citizen (ep88), Eldest Daughter (ep69), Mantle Citizen (ep89), Menagerie Guard 02 (ep61), White Fang Member 03 (ep65) *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Joe Clary - Manta Two-Four (ep79) *Joe MacDonald - Inn Keeper (ep35), Yatsuhashi Daichi *Joel Heyman - Detective#2 (ep15), Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, Police Officer (ep16) *Joel Mann - Drunk Mann (ep80) *Jon Risinger - Atlas Soldier (ep28), Atlas Soldier 1 (ep20), Paramedic (ep35) *Jonathan Floyd - Atlas Security Guard (ep35) *Josh Flanagan - Atlas Soldier (ep34) *Josh Grelle - Tyrian Callows *Josh Ornelas - Sage Ayana, White Fang Goon (ep28), White Fang Goon 2 *Kaiji Tang - Li Ren (ep50) *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Kate Warner - Female Announcer (ep38), Nebula Violetta, Warning Announcer (ep37), Woman (ep35) *Kathleen Zuelch - Glynda Goodwitch *Katie Newville - Emerald Sustrai *Kdin Jensen - May Marigold (ep85) *Kendra Ziegler - First Mate *Kent Williams - Ghira Belladonna *Kerry Shawcross - Atlas Guard 2 (ep23), Atlas Soldier (ep28), Neptune Vasilias *Kim Newman - Dew Gayl, Higanbana Waitress *Kirk Johnson - Atlas Soldier (ep86), Mantle Citizen (ep85), Waiter (ep87) *Kristen McGuire - Young Nora (ep50) *Kyle Phillips - Nubuck Guard 1, Nubuck Guard 2 *Kyle Taylor - Perry *Kyler Smith - Waiter (ep46) *Laura Bailey - Amber *Lauren Aptekar - Female Dinner Guest (ep87), Mistral Woman (ep68), Youngest Daughter (ep69) *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Lindsay Sheppard - Saphron Cotta-Arc *Lucella Wren Clary - Adrian Cotta-Arc *Luci Christian - Fria (ep84), Lil' Miss Malachite *Luis "Paco" Vasquez - White Fang Member 01 (ep65) *Maggie Tominey - "Deery", Melanie Malachite, Miltia Malachite *Marissa Lenti - Joanna Greenleaf (ep85), Medium Boy (ep50), Oscar's Aunt *Markus Hortsmeyer - Bartender (ep30) *Meg Turney - Neon Katt *Megan Castro - CCT AI *Mela Lee - Caroline Cordovin *Melanie Stern - Manta Two-One (ep79) *Melissa Sternenberg - Maria Calavera *Michael Jones - Sun Wukong *Michele Sontag - Fiona Thyme *Mick Lauer - Marrow Amin *Mike McFarland - Fennec Albain, Mayor (ep41) *Miles Luna - Jaune Arc, White Fang Goon (ep28), White Fang Goon 1 (ep26) *Monica Rial - Sienna Khan (ep54) *Monty Oum - Lie Ren (eps4-28) *Mrs. PennyApple - Zwei *Neath Oum - Lie Ren (eps30+) *Nicholas Swift - Atlas Soldier (ep90), Citizen (ep88), Mantle Citizen (ep89) *Nick Landis - Angry Businessman (ep46), Ramen Shop Owner (ep58), Yuma *Nikita Steele - Citizen (ep88) *Noël Wiggins - Manta Two-Two (ep79) *Patrick Rodriguez - Atlas Soldier (ep19), Atlas Soldier (ep28), Atlas Soldier 2 (ep20), Cyril Ian (ep1), Older Faunus Man (ep61), Shopkeep, White Fang Goon 3 (ep26) *Penny Layne Matthews - Zwei (ep28) *Quentin Holtz - Atlas Soldier (ep90), Citizen (ep88), Mantle Citizen (ep89), Mantle Patrol (ep86) *Reina Scully - Mistral Pilot *Richard Norman - Atlas Pilot, Frightened Man (ep69), Manta Team Delta (ep88) *Robert Reynolds - Haven Tourist (ep35), Man (ep35) *Ruth Urquhart - Tock (ep73) *Ryan Haywood - Professor Peter Port *Samantha Ireland - Nora Valkyrie *Scott Frerichs - Businessman (ep46), Mata, Tall Boy (ep50) *Scott Morgan - Newscaster (ep85) *Shane Newville - Atlas Guard 1 (ep23), Atlas Soldier (ep28), Russel Thrush *Shannon McCormick - Ozma (ep69), Professor Ozpin *Stan Lewis - Menagerie Guard 01 (ep60), Mistral Pilot (ep52) *Tara Platt - Kali Belladonna *Taylor McNee - Penny Polendina *Todd Womack - Pilot (ep81), Vine Zeki *Tony Salvaggio - Atlas Soldier (ep89) *Travis Willingham - Atlas Ship Captain (ep37) *Tyler Coe - News Reporter (ep35), Reporter 01 (ep43) *Vic Mignogna - Qrow Branwen (eps31-79) *Victoria Holden - Worried Mother (ep57) *Willem W. Keetell - Faunus (ep61), White Fang Member 02 (ep65) *William Ball - Saber Rodentia *William Lopez - Goon (ep16) *William Orendorff - Grimm Creature Vocal Effects, Hazel Rainart *Yssa Badiola - Ciel Soleil *Yunhao Zhang - Crew Member 01 (ep43) *Yuri Lowenthal - Mercury Black (eps31-70) *Zane Rutledge - Bartender (ep53) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Casey Lee Williams - Weiss Schnee (ep46; Singing Voice) *Kerry Shawcross - Student (ep9) Category:Web Animation Category:2013 Web Animation